Undefined Loves
by chimaira3356
Summary: Please read and review!.This story has unexpected turns.Melanie loves Ian,Sunny found Jodi? Ian gets captured,The souls become violent and cruel,Jamie finally finds some one his age.What will happen in there relationship? Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Ian. Ian hasn't come back from the raid yet. My heart is pounding. Since I have got this new body everyone's perspective of me has changed. People are not giving as much work as they gave me in Melanie's body then in this one. I feel like a nuisance. Someone who just sits around and does nothing all day. I feel bad that no one _lets_ me help or work. Especially now when I'm worrying my heart out for Ian. My Ian. I just love the way it sounds to me. Ian is the whole part of my existence here on earth my other half, my mate.

I just wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Ian. I love him so much it makes my heart want to burst. But now with nothing left to do and Ian still not back yet. I'm falling apart. They wouldn't even let me go on the raids! I mean that's one of the whole reasons I'm here right? So what am I suppose to sit around here for? When I could be helping someone do some chores or something. No one would stop me.

"No Wanda" Lily ordered. Gently pushing me away from the dishes. "You don't want to ruin those soft hands scrubbing dishes. Especially when Your mans going to be here any day now" Lily scolded me. I sighed. Resting my now small hand on my cheek. Using it for support. It still feels weird in this little body. I'm shorter than Jamie! Ian especially. He's like a giant now compared to how used to him I' am in Melanie's body. Oh how I miss him so much. I wish he was here with me right now holding me against him. His warm body comforting me in every way possible. He just makes me feel-

"Um Wanda can I talk to for a second?" I heard my voice ask. "In private". I shook my head. Melanie's voice asked not mine Melanie's. Okay here it goes. "Yea sure what do you want to talk about?" Melanie looked and sounded nervous that I've ever seen her before. I wonder what was wrong. I looked at Lily and she was just continuing the dishes as if she heard nothing. We walked to me and Ian's room. I raised my eyebrow. Why were going in here? When Melanie saw the look of confusion on my face she said." There's more privacy".

I nodded and sat down on the edge of the bed while Melanie stood before me. She took a deep breath and started pacing the floor. What could possibly be wrong with Melanie. I mean she got worried but she is able to conceal it pretty well. " Ok Wanda . . .do you .. . Do you still have feelings for Jarrod?" She already now's how I feel about Jared." Of course Mel. He's a great friend and can be-

"No" she cut me off. " I mean do you still . . .love him?" He eyes were closed and she was barely breathing. Do I still love Jarrod? Well no, not that much but sometimes . . ." Well I still, But yes I do but not as strongly as before like when I look at him and were surrounded by people he a great person but when were alone its not that I want to . . . " I gulped this is REALY hard to talk about right now. " You must no what I mean it's just I don't have the urge to touch him. But still love him a little more than a regular friend loves another friend" I think.

Mel was silent for a moment. She looked so guilty that I began to feel sorry for her. "What's wrong Mel?" I said as she crumpled to the floor and sobbed. I instantly pulled her into my arms. Was it because I said I loved Jarrod more than a friend? " Mel I' am so sorry hat I hurt you. I didn't know you would react this way and I' am so sorry" I said feeling her shake harder. But all I could do is hold her until she was done .

When she finally pulled away her tears were dry and she stood up. " Wanda don't you _ever_ say sorry for anything. Because you would never do anything as horrible as I did to you. You probably would flinch away from even thinking of it." I was confused."What are you talking about Melanie? I thought you were upset because of what I said about Jarrod." I didn't know what was going on here. " No, no Wanda. I' am upset of what I did. Of what I said." Melanie sobbed again. "What? About asking me about Jarrod? That was fine Mel" She kept on shaking her head tears coming out of her eyes. I was so confused I didn't know what to do. What was Mel talking about?" What are you talking about Mel I don't under stand-

"I still love him. I Melanie Stryder love Ian O'Shea. Me! I have this feeling for him Wanda that I can't get rid of. It's like pulling me closer to him every time I see him laugh or smile or even glance his way! I can't control it Wanda. I want to feel his arms around me. I want to feel his warm breath on _my_ skin not yours. And I still love Jarrod. Jarrod is all that's racing through my mind. I can see that he see's the way I look at Ian Wanda, he knows or either suspects something. I just can't bear it.

"Jarrod makes my heart race. But Ian takes my breath away. He brightens my whole world. And that not even the worst part. Do you even know why he left for the raid and didn't stay behind like he usually did?" I couldn't speak. I couldn't even barely breath. Melanie loves Ian? How could this be? Ian is mine. Mine forever. Or so I thought. But my voice came out in a whisper. " Why? Why did he leave Melanie?"

Melanie looked at me and pleaded forgiveness. "I . . . I kissed Ian. I told . . . him that I loved him. He probably didn't' want to face me or you. Because he felt bad." I couldn't breath now. Literally the world collapsed underneath my feet. I struggled for breath but it wouldn't come. Just the salty drops of water seeping inside my mouth. My heart was breaking into a million pieces. I shattered and no one was going to be able to pick me up again.

The little heart that is now mine wasn't used to this kind of pain. It was never experienced. I couldn't handle it. "Wanda I' am so ,so , sorry I'll make it up to you. I promise. Just give me a-

"Please Melanie just go. Please? I . . . just need to be alone right now okay?" Melanie didn't move. "Please Wanda. I need you to forgive me I didn't mean to it was an accident." Melanie pleaded. I Walked over to the door and held it open. " Mel you can leave now. Please just go . . . I can't process this right now so can you please" I let out an uncontrollable sob. "Please just go and leave me alone for awhile?" Melanie simply nodded and walked out of the room.

I laid down on Ian's pillow and I could smell him on it. My heart, my soul, ,y whole universe was falling apart. And all I could do was cry. I cried loud deep sobs coming from the back of my throat. They were uncontrollable and I couldn't stop them. I didn't know how long I sat there and cried but I know it must have been tomorrow because there was a dinner plate and a breakfast plate on the floor by the red door.

My stomach would of probably thrown up anything that would be put in there and I wasn't hungry anyway. The pillow was soaked of my tears and was still damp. I took the pillow case off and spread it down by the floor so it could dry. My eyes hurt and were probably red rimmed from all crying I did. Because of what Mel-

I cried again more uncontrollable tears and sank down to my knees. My face in my hands and my blonde curls almost touching the ground. I was shaking horribly and I couldn't stop. But then that when I heard shouting. "Give her some time she needs to deal with what's wrong with her on her own time and at her own pace. Just let her be!" I heard Jarrod's voice outside the door.

An even more enraged voice said." She's my girl friend and I think I should help her if I want to! I care about her!" It was Ian's voice. Witch made me shake and sob even harder than before. I didn't here Ian's or Jarrod's voice anymore. But they door slowly opened up. "Wanda? Wanderer are you-

When he saw me on the floor he rushed over to me and embraced me into a tight hug. I didn't need _his comforting right now. I flinched away from him and scooted off into the bed. He expression hurt. He walked towards me and I scooted further into the bed post than necessary. It dug into my back with made me jump back from it into Ian's arms. His worried and hurt filled blues eyes stared into mine. "Wanda? "Wanderer. What's wrong? When I first heard you weren't eating and you were just in here I came as fast as I could and- " This is the rudest thing I've ever said to anyone before and I didn't even regret saying it. I even interrupted." Ian get away from me! Don't touch me. Don't say a word to me ever! I hate you. Hate you! Hate you!" I screamed and ran out to the only place wear no one will find me. Ian didn't even stop me. He just sat there with the look of hurt written all across his face. And for once I didn't care. One bit._


	2. Chapter 2

Um to one of the reviewer's and to anyone who thinks Wanda doesn't act like herself in the real book from my first chapter well I hope I do better this time! It was just that she was really upset at the time and with her new body and all she wasn't sure what to do soooo sorry! Ill try to make Wanda be more forgiving as in the real book!

p.s. Stephanie Myers totally owns The Host! Luv ya Stephanie!

I woke up in my bed with Ian laying next to me. His arms around and his chin lightly rested on the top of my head. My face fit perfectly in the crook of his neck. Perfect? Maybe Melanie should just come in and take my place? No why am I thinking this way? Melanie would never do something like that. Ever. But yet she did. I closed my eye thinking of the good times we have had. She's my best friend in the world. I shouldn't hold this against her not when's she's been there for me all this time.

I suddenly got up ready to apologize and talk this through when I forgot Ian was right here. Oh my gosh I forgot about him! His eyes suddenly burst open and he looked around wildly before his eyes came to rest on me. Ian's beautiful crystal blue eyes widened and then softened. I how could I be mad at him? The most wonderful person in the world? The guilt hit me so hard that I could barely see it was coming.

Ian suddenly cleared his throat. It didn't take much to lift me up and face me towards him. I blinked and Ian looked very nervous. Everything came out in a rush. "Wanda I'm so sorry for what I did and I don't what but I'm really, really, really, really sorry! Just please don't be mad at me I can't take it's tearing me apart. I love you with all my heart Wanderer and I don't want you to be mad. Ill do what ever you want I promise just don't be mad at-

I wrapped my arms around his torso and squeezed all I could manage. He stopped talking and looked down at me his eyes showing various emotions. Happiness, confusion, and even more happiness. I laughed as he gave me this look. It feels so good to just hug him again. Even know I'm still trying to cope with . . .well you know. His arms wrapping around me in a tight hug I could here his heart beating. His beautiful, kind, fun-loving heart was beating steady and full. I sighed as he brought my face up to his.

"Now what was wrong Wanderer? I need to know so I can fix it" Ian said firmly. My eyes scrunched together as I stared at his lips. My heart wept but I kept it in. I faked a smile but that was pointless. Everybody knew when I was lying. Especially Ian. Ian frowned now cradling me like a baby. "What. Is . Wrong. Wanda." Ian asked again. I sighed maybe I'll just tell him a little later. "Ian can I tell you a little later please?" I asked. Ian looked down at me for a moment.

He looked so angry. I flinched back as he towered over me. He looked almost as mad as he did when he found out I was leaving. " WANDA TELL ME NOW!" Ian voice had not one lick of kindness or understanding in it. " Ian? I , I ,I . . . " I was so scared that I could barely speak. This was definitely not the Ian I knew. The Ian I loved. His nostrils flared. "OR DO YOU NEED A VISIT FROM THE . . . Tickle monster!" He boomed. The tickle monster oh no-

Wait? Did he just say the tickle monster? Ian's hands traveled all over my stomach and tickled. I laughed in surprise and from the tickles. I tried to push his hands away but he used one of his hands to hold onto my two and the other hand to tickle. I laughed and screamed and was thrilled. "Ian ok I"- giggle-"Stop Ian !"-laugh-"Ian I forgive you I"-scream-"love you sto-"Ian abruptly stopped. Showing a wicked grin on his face. Combined with sweet victory. I laughed and gave him a light shove but it barely had a effect on him. He was huge compared to me.

"Ian what was that about? I seriously was scared out of my mind!" I laughed again. Ian's smiled. "I used it on my girlfriend all the time she loved it" he froze. I froze. Did he just say what I think he said? I looked into Ian's eyes and I saw pain in them. Witch immediately brought me pain I' am the reason that he and all the other people in this world are here hiding. So I have to fix it as much as I can. I quickly changed the subject " Um Ian is lunch ready? I' am kind of hungry." Ian smiled and nodded. The pain completely gone from his eyes. He was still holding me when we were walking out the door. I laughed. "Ian you don't have to carry me you know? I have to feet of my own" I raised my feet to show him. "Please?" He reluctantly put me own but held firmly on to my hand.

When we walked to the dining hall everybody was sitting at the tables eating and talking. But when I came in with Ian everybody became silent. The rumors do spread around fast. Lily , Doc and a few other stood up. Melanie rushed over to me Her eyes filled with worry. " Wanda I now that what I did was wrong and I'm so sorry Wanda I really am and you're my best friend in the whole world and I really don't want to loose you" Mel pleaded.

Ian stiffened seeming to know what I was upset about. I smiled at Mel and her eyes calmed down a bit. "It's alright Mel. I was overreacting and I'm sorry to. I was stupid that I thought you would do something like that" My throat tightened saying it out loud and I saw Melanie flinch. "With out doing it on purpose" I finished. Melanie sighed relief and gave me a big hug. Ian still didn't let go of my hand.

Ian , Melanie and , I walked over to the food and grabbed some. Sitting down in our usual spots next to Jamie and all my other new friends. Jamie looked at me. "So are you ok Wanda?" he asked. Pushing his hair back from his eyes I said. "Yea Jamie I'm fine thank you for asking though" Jamie smiled and continues stuffing his face with the spaghetti. I took a bite of mine as a noodle streamed out of my mouth. "I got it" A tan hand was under my mouth in seconds catching the noodle. I looked back surprised. It was Jared's hand.

Melanie looked up and she laughed. "Jared's always been good in catching things" she looked at Jarred and he winked at her. He's been so much happier when Mel's here. It's like he a whole different person. Jamie was done with his spaghetti and was looking at mine. I cautiously took a bite of mine while he was staring at me eating. "Um Jamie why are staring at me?" Jamie sighed "I want to make sure you eat properly because you haven't been eating for two days now so you better eat it all or I'm not eating for dinner and tomorrow" Jamie said proudly. I laughed. I love Jamie. He's so sweet and caring I just want to squeeze him forever.

"Wait a sec" Ian interrupted " Wanda you haven't been eating for two days?" Ian asked. I blushed and nodded. He scooped a big handful of noodles in my plate." Eat up I'm not having my Wanderer Wanderdin around starving to death. So eat up" Ian demanded. I ended up finishing the whole bowl. I left noodle in on my plate and Jamie and Ian inspected it. They went ballistic . "Wanda you have to eat EVERYTHING!" they both said together. I slurped up the noodle and smiled at them. Jamie sighed and gave me a thumbs up. Ian kissed my cheek.

I could feel the warm touch of his kiss on my cheek after everyone did their chores. I Kept touching my face like something was wrong with me. When everyone was done. I was reading a book I've read so many times I practically memorized it. When Ian came in. He looked exhausted and tired. From working in the fields all day. His shirt was off and I could see his tanned (Some how)and muscled chest. He collapsed on the bed beside me breathing heavily.

I gave him a concerned look." Are you ok Ian?" I asked. "I'll go get some water for you if you like". Ian grabbed my wrist and sat me back down." I' am fine just really tired that's all. Jeb had me working in the fields the whole time" Ian took a deep breath and closed his eyes. I don't know if he was asleep or not but he looked so peaceful when he was sleeping. Like nothing in the world could bother him. I tried to get up slowly but his hand gripped tighter in my mine.

"Don't leave yet Wanda I want to talk to you about something" Ian whispered. I had a feeling that I knew what he was going to be talking about. It's about the kiss between me and Melanie. " My throat closed up as I fought the tears. This was going to be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

I was sitting on his bed staring intently at him. " What is it Ian?" I asked The giggles completely gone from my system. Ian took a deep breath as he grabbed my hands. "Wanda I- Ian started but we got interrupted.

Kyle's head popped in the door way. "What's going on a marriage proposal in here?" He said walking in and sitting next to me. Ian looked troubled. "Kyle what exactly are you doing in here?" Ian's voice was a growl. Kyle only laughed. "So there is a proposal going on. Well I want to be here to see Wanda's reaction to it all". My face was bright red . I could feel it.

Sunny then walked in. She was fumbling with her hands and looking down as she talked. "Um . . . Wanda can I talk to you for a second? Its, its important. I really need your advise right now . . ." Her eyes were closed to tears and I could see that. I looked toward Kyle. His eyes looked worried. I' am still shocked that Kyle's warmed this much to one of us. A soul. It amazes me. I mean the Kyle who wanted to kill me now was . . . Having feelings for other souls.

"Sunny? Are you okay. Do you want to go some place else?" Kyle asked holding up his arms and walking towards her. Sunny still looking down said. "Um no Kyle thank you though that's very sweet of you but I really need to talk to Wanda" I could tell that she was very nervous from denying Kyle's request to help and felt bad. I felt sympathy for the poor soul and walked towards her. "Is it okay if I just help-

"Yea Wanda do all your good soul talk and I'll talk to Kyle for a bit okay?" Ian had a smile on his face and he nodded towards the door. I laughed and a bit of bravery hit me. I ran up to him and pecked him on the lips. "Thanks Ian". I whispered in his ear and walked out the door with Sunny. I still heard them talking in me and Ian's room. " Damn Ian I didn't think she was all head forward like that maybe I could have a chance with-" he didn't continue as he grunted in pain and Ian said. "Don't. Even. Go there."

I don't think Sunny heard but she was head strong heading were I spent days cramped up in the little hole when I first got here. It was pitch black and the hole was cramped up with food packages. "I wanted a little privacy" Sunny admitted. I gave a breath and said. " "Ok sunny what did you want to talk about?" I asked her as gently as I could.

" It's about . . .Kyle. And Jodi." Sunny's voice was a mere whisper. " Jodi she . . . She . . . She came back Wanda! She's in my head! I can hear her! She keeps talking about Kyle how she misses him and . . . And" Sunny burst out in loud desperate sobs for help and I heard her crumpling to the floor. He sobs echoed in the caves. Sure to be heard by someone. I was gripped with shock and I felt happy for Kyle. But my heart ached. Jodi came back. But that would mean . . . Sunny would have to go to another planet. I know Sunny doesn't want to leave but if Jodi comes back she will be forced to. For the love of Kyle. And she wants him to be happy.

I sank down to my knee's and wrapped my arms around her. She was shaking hard and her tears were wetting the front of my shirt. I rubbed her hair and her back as she stopped crying. I couldn't tell her what to do and I had know idea. But all I could do was hold her and comfort her until she decided what she was going to do. We were sitting there for I don't how long when Sunny Finally spoke. "I have to tell him Wanda. I have to. Even if it means . . .leaving him and the rest of you." Sunny broke into another sob and put her hands into her face.

I soon heard foot steps and Kyle's and Ian's voice calling our names. I didn't realized we have been gone for so long that they would have a search party. I cleared my throat and yelled. "Were here!". I quickly turned back to Sunny. "Are you ready?" Sunny nodded and got up wiping her tears away. Ian got here first and took me up into a tight embrace. Squeezing the life out of me. It felt good with his arms wrapped around me.

But then suddenly Kyle came and saw Sunny's distraught face. He looked between me and Sunny. Confusion crossing his features. He quickly ran over to Sunny and wrapped her into his arms. Hugging her close to his chest. Whispering words into her ear. Witch made her sob even harder and clutch tightly to his shirt. Kyle brows scrunched together in confusion looking towards me.

"What's wrong with Sunny, Wanda?" Kyle asked me. Holding tighter to Sunny. I took a deep breath. "Um I think . . . Sunny's going to tell you" I said and started heading back the way Ian and Kyle came. I believed in Sunny and I know she was going to do this for sure. She was strong and I know she would make the right decision.

Ian headed back with me. His hand gripped mine and he walked with me. "What was that all about? I, I mean if its Sunny's business then you don't have to tell me anything of course." Ian said quickly . I smiled and I quickly told him what happened and he stopped when we were almost to the dinner area and gaped at me and shock. "What? Jodi came back? Wow" Ian said but then he did something that surprised me. Ian's hands were on my shoulders and he gently pushed me against the wall.

I was too surprised to speak. His soft lips were on mine in seconds and I was soon wrapping my arms around his neck and holding him against me. His body soft on mine but the rock wall hard. The intensity of the kiss was surprising and had me gasping for air. H laughed caressing my cheek with his finger. My heart was racing and my new body didn't know how to react to all of this.

"I love you Wanderer with all my heart" Ian whispered. I loved him to but why was he doing this now? "You do know that right? And I would never do anything to hurt you. Ever". My eyes watered thinking of the kiss between him and Melanie. But I quickly brought them down and nodded. "Of course I do Ian. I love you to" Ian smiled

Kissing me again. I had to go on my tipietoes and Ian had to bend his head down low to reach me since I was so small. I seemed to melt into him as we kissed. My mouth opened up and his tongue inched into my mouth. Seeming to ask if this was alright. My tongue reached forward and entwined with his. My hands were playing with the hair on the back of his neck and his hands were all over me. I couldn't control myself. The human in me told me to keep going. It wants this. It needs this. But the soul in me is urging this to stop. But I couldn't all I could feel was Ian and that's all I wanted. My Ian.

Sunny POV

I was wrapped in Kyle's soft arms. He smelled of the new soap that Wanda bought on the last raid. Kyle was stroking my cheek saying "Shhhhh It's okay Sunny, it's aright I'm here for you." That made me even more upset. Kyle wasn't always going to be here, because I'll be shipped off to another planet. I could feel Jodi and her sadness. _"I'm so sorry Sunny. You're a really sweet . . . Soul. Your not what I expected you to be"_ Jodi said. Thank you Jodi.

Kyle's arms tightened around me and his chin on my head. I wrapped my arms around his waist and squeezed. " Um . . . Um Kyle?" I asked. Squeezing my eyes shut. Kyle was stroking my curly brown hair. " Yes Sunny?" Kyle said softly. I took a deep breath really scared of how he was going to react. _"He would never hurt you Sunny. Ever_" Jodi said softly.

" J, J, Jodi's back! I can hear her. Feel her and I'm talking to her right now! Just please don't send me away!" I yelled. It being kind of muffled because I was talking into his shirt. My hands gripped it like a life line. I couldn't let go. Know matter what. I could feel Kyle's arms stiffen around me and his heart sped up. _" Oh my poor Kyle. I love you. I love you. I love you. So much but-_ I couldn't hear Jodi because of Kyle.

"Jodi's . . . Jodi's back?" Kyle said. I forced my self to look at Kyle. His eyes far away. I sobbed and tried to back away from him. I, I just couldn't deal with this. Kyle wanted me gone and he loves Jodi. So I have to. I love him. I had finally admitted to myself. I loved him and I just had to make him happy.

Kyle pulled me in quick and hugged me to his chest. "Don't, don't leave yet. Please. I, I want to talk to Jodi. Sunny? Can I?" Kyle asked. Tears were streaming down my face and I merely nodded. My heart. Jodi's heart was clenched with pain. It hurt so much. ""Um Jodi are you in there?" Kyle asked searching my face. "_Oh my god Kyle I'm here! I'm here! I love you!_ " Jodi squealed.

"She says she's here and she, she loves you" I paused. Jodi's mood suddenly changed. Her voice solemn. " _But Sunny I cant be brought back. I, I don't want to. I love Kyle. Oh so much. But Sunny he loves you. But please just tell him for me. Tell him its okay. I want you to have this Sunny_. Jodi said.

I gasped. "Kyle took my hands. "What is it? Sunny, Jodi are you alright?". I nodded. "She said that, that she wants to be out so bad and she misses you and , and" I couldn't finish. I broke out into hard loud sobs. I was trembling all over and shaking violently. _Sunny don't tear yourself up tell him the truth! It's true. I can see it in his eyes. When he looks at you. He just disappears. He's a whole new person and you make him so happy_. Kyle's eyes softened and he brought me up. My legs were all wobbly and I could barely stand. I had to have Kyle help.

"Why are you lying to me?" Kyle said. I was shocked that he new. " Sunny Jodi . . . Jodi's not like that and I know that. I know her very well . . . And I know you." His fingers were under my chin. My eyes reaching his blue ones. Jodi was filled much so much emotion that she took over. "Kyle! Its me Jodi!" Kyle was so surprised he jumped back. "Kyle I know you to but, but I know you love her. And that fine with me. Really"

I just want you to know that. Because , because she loves you to and I just can't stand her hurt because, then I'll feel hurt to!" I heard myself yell but It sounded different some how. Like more . . . More Jodi. Kyle's hand reached my cheek. " Jodi I know. I know. I really don't want to hurt you. Or Sunny. I really didn't know how to say it but. Now I know you won't be mad. Or hurt. I love you but I _love_ Sunny."

Jodi nodded and wrapped her arms around Kyle squeezing him tightly. " I love you Kyle" she whispered. "Luv you to Jodi" Kyle unwrapped her arms that soon became mine. "Sunny is that you?" Kyle asked. I nodded numbly. My heart, my body , my soul was so relieved. I couldn't speak. Thank you Jodi. So much. You, you are the greatest purest soul I had ever met. I love you. Jodi laughed

_Of course. I love you to. You're my best friend and please be happy. I'll try not be a jealous ex girlfriend any more than I have to_. My eyebrows scrunched together. "Ex . . . girlfriend? What's that? Why would you be jealous?" I said out loud. Kyle burst out laughing. I jumped and cringed. Him scaring me. Kyle almost dropped to the ground holding his stomach.

What's wrong with Kyle? Jodi was laughing to. I was as confused as ever. Kyle put his hand on the wall next to me closing me in. I scrunched myself up careful not to touch him.

_What are you doing?_

I don't know he's surrounding me. I answered sheepishly.

Jodi didn't answer me. I could feel her shaking her head inside.

Once Kyle was done laughing he looked straight at me. I felt my nerves tingle. " Sunny" Kyle whispered and his lips were on mine. I stood there with surprise. Standing there for a few seconds. Oh my god what am I suppose to do?

_He's kissing you. Kiss him back! _

How though? I don't know anything about this.

_Just do it go with your humanly instincts, you can do this Sunny just try. He'll understand. _

Humanly instincts. Ok. My hands automatically wrapped around his neck and my mouth opened to his. I don't know what I was doing or how but . . . Kyle seemed to like it. And so did I. My heart leapt as he slowly urged his tongue into my mouth. I giggled unconsciously and he pulled away. "It that ok?" Kyle asked a grin on his face. I laughed. "Yes Kyle It was wonderful. Thank you." I said back. His grin became bigger and it practically reached his eyes. He grabbed my hand and pulled me along the dark corridor.


	4. Chapter 4

My hands were still entwined in his hair and our lips were still met when we heard foots steps coming. We quickly broke away as Sunny and Kyle walked in hand and hand smiling. I smiled back at them and squeezed Ian's hands. "So are we alright now?" Ian asked. Kyle looked at Sunny. "Everything is great". Sunny blushed.

We were walking out when Jamie came running in. He was breathing heavily and sweat beaded his forehead." You guys! Finally I found you! We found another human! She was passed out right about were we found you Wanda. And her name is Samone. Come see!" Jamie started heading to the infirmary. We all hurried to Docs place. Everyone was crowding the door to see the new girl.

Jamie squeezed through everyone with out a second glance. I however did not want to cut through everybody. Then some were from inside the room I heard Jeb holler " Jeez people give the girl a break she just got here you'll all get a good look at her later on so get a move on!" Everyone dispersed slowly getting there last look at her. Mumbling.

Ian walked through the door with me in his grip Kyle right after us with Sunny. The only one left in the room was Jamie, Doc and the mystery girl. Jamie looked up at us smiling. He' probably just happy because he found someone his age to hang out with. The girl on the cot looked scared and confused.

She had dark brown curly hair that draped down her back in spirals. But was dirty and mussed. Her skin was a little darker than Melanie's skin color. And she had wide dark brown eyes. She was fairly pretty even though dirt streaked her face. Samone was wearing a black sweater unzipped to her stomach.

The shirt under it was a plain green polo shirt. She was wearing shorts that had holes in the front. Her arms and legs were covered in little cuts and bruises. She was holding her arm and blood seeped through her fingers. I winced. When she looked up at me and saw my eyes she screamed scooting back falling off the cot.

Jamie immediately went to her aid. "Its okay Samone. They 're friends." Jamie said in her ear. She looked up at me then to Sunny. Her eyes screamed at me to go away. When she looked at Sunny. Her eyes held the same thing. "That's Wanda and that's Sunny" Jamie said in a cool voice. I looked up at Jamie who was carefully helping the frightened human up back onto the cot. He cares so much for her to like him. I can understand how he feeling. He just wants one friend who is his age and can actually relate to.

Samone was shaking and just staring at me and Sunny. " Um Jamie there , there, one of the souls how can they be friends?" Samone whispered. Still staring at us as if the minute she looked away we were going to attack. Jamie just laughed. "Why don't you just ask them?" Samone tore her eyes away for a split second and looked at Jamie.

Samone looked nervous. " Um . . . W, Wanda . . . Sunny. Why are you . . .here?" I let go of Ian's hand walking slowly towards her. Not trying to scare her. She backed up against the wall. Jamie smiled. "She wont hurt you, she's a soul they wont do a thing to you" I stopped at her cot and explained the whole story. Her eyes widened and she nodded every few minutes.

The Sunny shyly came up and told her story and how she was waiting for Jodi to come back. Kyle was staring intently on Sunny who was talking to Samone. Samone smiled and tried to get up. But she instantly crumpled to the floor as she cried out in pain. I rushed over to her but Jamie was faster and got to her in seconds.

"Doc I need the No Pain now" Jamie ordered. Doc gave a surprised look and rushed over to were he stocked the medicine. Samone I could tell was trying not to let the tears pool out. I walked over to her and held her hand as Jamie did the other one. When she saw me so close she seemed shocked but then gave a weak smile.

"Thank you . . .Wanda" Samone muttered as she fell in a deep sleep when Doc put patch on her tongue. Jamie looked over at Doc his eyebrows scrunched together. "I said No Pain Doc" Jamie was staring at Samone the whole time. Doc looked at him pointedly. " It seems you think you can boss me around in my own place, When I' am the doctor? And I might mention that this is all for the girl? Well Jamie I think you might have a little crush on her eh? Jamie blushed a deep crimson.

"Bu, but I , I, I" Jamie stuttered. "That's what I thought" Doc gave him a grin and went to get Heal. "Doc that's not true she's hurt and I want to help her. Yea that's it" Jamie slowly said his face still crimson. Doc only laughed as he applied Heal to all her cuts and bruises. I put my arm around Jamie having to go on my tipietoes. "Its okay Jamie lets go get some rest and then we'll come back ok?" I said to Jamie.

He looked regretfully at Samone sleeping. Then taking my hand sighed. "Ok Wanda" We headed towards his room and he laid down on his bed. I sat at the edge rubbing his back. Jamie closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Um Wanda I think Doc was right" Jamie whispered. I gaped at him. He really likes her? But he doesn't even know her." Really Jamie?" I asked.

"Yea I feel all . . . You know protective of her and stuff. Like when I saw her my body just reacted to her all of sudden and . . . It was like, she was the one. What do I do? I've never felt this way before" Jamie whined. I moved his hair from his eyes. I really didn't know anything about this. I mean yea I loved Ian but I didn't know anything but from Melanie's memories.

Was he just suppose to just start kissing her right on sight like Jarred did? Or . . .I don't know. I feel really bed that I can't help him. He needs guidance and I can't give it to him. "Um Jamie maybe you can ask Melanie. I really don't know anything about this so I' am sorry" I bowed my head down. I couldn't help him. But at least Melanie could try.

Jamie yawned and smiled. "Thanks Wanda even though you couldn't help it still helped" His eyes drooped shut and his breathing soon became heavy. What did that mean? I kissed him on the cheek and slowly got up. I closed the door silently and walked out. Finding Ian at the door.


	5. Chapter 5

"Wanda we need to talk. We didn't get to talk earlier because of all the interruptions" Ian said. This is the subject I dreaded. I didn't exactly think we would actually get to talking about it. I sighed. I looked up at Ian's eyes. They were fierce blue flames. I nodded walking to our room.

He sat me down on the bed looking straight at me. "Wanda . . . So Melanie told you about the . . . Kiss?" Ian asked. I looked down fighting the tears. I still couldn't think about or even talk about it without feeling hurt and betrayed. I nodded meekly. I heard Ian take a deep breath. " Wanda I . . . I don't know how to explain or talk to you about this-this is as hard also"

"But can I ask you something? Do you still love Jarred?" I was shocked to here him say that. He changed the subject completely. I looked up at him. "What? Why would you even ask that? I love you Ian" But I caught myself in a lie. I _did_ love him. Well a little more than a friend but doesn't that count to? I gulped. "I- I don't know really. My feelings are confused right now. I still have a bit of Melanie in me , but I love you . . .to" Ian was the one who only nodded.

"Do you love Melanie?" I asked. Scared of his answer. I looked down again shutting my eyes as the tears started coming. What if he did love her? Or what if he couldn't decide between us and he picks her? Or what if . . . He doesn't love me and . . . Loves Melanie? I broke out into sobs. If he did I couldn't love again. I would probably kill myself. I couldn't deal with it.

"No" he whispered. I was shocked. He didn't? So I would be with my Ian forever?" I don't think I could ever love anyone else. Ever. Wanda . . . You have know idea how much I care about you. If something happened to you . . ." His voice got choked up and he looked away." Wanda if anything _ever_ happened to you. I would be wrecked. I'd probably kill myself. I couldn't deal with it. You, Wanda are my priority and the little beautiful silver worm in the back of your head is who I love not the body".

Ian loved me! Even though Melanie kissed him, he loves me not her! But suddenly I felt bad for Mel. She loves him to because I loved him. So I' am the real reason why every one is going through the pain right now. Because of me. "Ian quickly made his way over to me and took me into his arms. They were warm and comforting. I melted right in and was in complete bliss.

He sat me on his lap looking at me with his loving blue eyes. Wiping the tears away gently. Ian's hand covering my whole face. " I love you my Wanderer" Ian whispered. " I love you Ian". We lay back on the bed and soon we fell asleep in each others arms.

When I woke up Ian's arms were around me still and he was breathing heavily. His head nuzzled into my neck. He wasn't sprawled out like he usually is so it couldn't of been that long that we slept. I carefully unwrapped his arms and he stirred. I snuck out and gently closed the door trying not to wake him. Once I was safely out of the room. I went to Doc to check on Samone. Samone was wide awake now reading a book and looking great. All the cuts and bruises were gone and she looked like she took a bath. When Samone saw me walk in she smiled. " Hey Wanda" Samone said. " Hi Samone how are you? Are you feeling any better?". Samone's smile widened. "Better than I've felt in days. How bout you?" I shrugged sitting at the edge of her cot. How does she sit on it like it's the most comfortable thing in the world?

"Great thank you . . . but can I ask you something?" I asked. Samone put the book down and looked up. "Yea Wanda?" I took a deep breath. "Um, why are you not angry with me?". She looked confused. "What are you talking about Wanda?" I took a deep breath. "Well a lot of . . .humans don't like me for what my species did so I kind of expected you to be mad or angry". Samone thought about it for a minute. "Well I mean my whole family got . . .you know . . ." I nodded understanding what I caused her.

"So I guess I need to except every friend I possible can so then it will be just like a family. And I wont be alone". I looked down. I really have hurt people. Samone put her hand on my shoulder. Were did it go? "Its . . . Fine Wanda that's the way you are and raised its not your fault" Samone said. Samone was really nice and I have a feeling we'll be good friends.

"Well do want to walk down to the dining area to see if they have something to eat? And I know if Jamie's awake he'll be happy to see you moving around." Samone blushed. When she got off the cot she was at least three inches taller than me. Her hair swinging back and fourth. " Hey we have the same hair!" Samone exclaimed as we walked. I laughed. "Well kind of, mine is blonde and kind of puffy but yours is not and brown" I said. "Well I know its just the curls but I like finding the sames in my friends and I"

I scrunched up my eyebrows. The sames? Samone laughed again. "Oh sorry, its like the differences and the sames of people. Do you get it?" I only laughed. When we got to the Mess Hall barely anyone was in it. Only Lily (Like usual) , Jarred , Mel and Jamie. When Jamie saw me walking with Samone his eyes light up and he rushed over practically tripping. " Um, hey . . . Samone are you ok now?" Jamie asked nervously looking down at the floor.

"Yea Jamie thanks for asking" Jamie's rubbed the back of his head nervously. Then realizing I was right here he looked at me apologetically. "Its fine Jamie . . . But I think . . . That you should go help Samone get some food and I'll meet you guys at the table ok?" They both nodded and scurried over to Lily. Melanie raised her eyebrow at me and Jarred looked at me with interest. I rushed over to there table before Jamie and Samone got back.

"What was that all about?" Melanie asked. Jarred just sat there waiting for an answer. "Um I think Jamie . . . Likes Samone. He was talking about it to me earlier" Melanie's eyes widened. Jarred laughed. " HE WHAT?" Melanie screeched . Jarred was still laughing. I scowled at him. "H-h-how could this happen? My little Jamie, _my_ Jamie likes someone? He' to young!" I looked at her to young? But wasn't I just about Jamie's age? Jarred stopped talking. "What are you talking about to young he's fifteen years old I think you could give him a little more credit then that!" Jared said. Completely away from humor. "Yes Jarred he is to young especially when they'll probably be in the same room together and . . . " Mel shivered. Jarred looked at her disbelievingly.

"He's a boy! Boys hormones they're . . . uncontrollable you can't just expect him to not be with any one right? You don't want Jamie to find love?" Melanie looked bewildered. Um you think I don't know that? Like I want him to just not to early"Jarred still wasn't convinced "Seriously why do you think I kissed you the first night we met and I found you? Why do you think I couldn't control myself?" I stared at him blankly. I've heard of this before but . . . Never really understood it.

"Soon Jamie will want to fuck Wanda!" Jarred pointed to me screaming. WHAT! F-fuck me? Is that . . . Oh my god. Jarred didn't seem to realize what he said till he said it. " Melanie looked so mad she looked like she was going to blow. Jarred looked as embarrassed as I was. Jamie wanting to . . .

Jamie looked at all of us bewildered. His face red and humiliated. Samone looked uncomfortable and she slid from one foot from another. I felt so bad for him. Evan the idea of him . . Wanting to . . . Lingered in my head. I mean he wouldn't do that would he?

Jamie slammed his plate down. Looking at Mel and Jarred. "I' am not so hungry anymore" Jamie's cold emotionless voice made my heart feel cold. It's never been like that before. Is that true love did to you? Samone looked back after Jamie and smiled weakly at us. " Um do you want me to go and I'll just-

"No" Jarred said coldly. "You can stay I need to go some were anyway. Come on Melanie. Lets go." Melanie nodded and walked out with Jarred. I looked towards Lily who was staring. Samone sat down slowly and started nibbling on her bread and cold soup. Well this is uncomfortable.


	6. Chapter 6

Samone looked up at me. "D-did I do something? Why did that man say f-fuck Wanda?" Samone said quietly. I sighed. How am I going to tell Samone about this. I mean Jamie seems to not want her to know about him liking her so what am I suppose to tell her? "Um he was talking about . . . When a person loves another person they-they want to . . .express their feelings and-

Samone interrupted me. "I know what the word means but why would he say Jamie wants to, with you? I mean aren't you a little old for him ad don't you kind of have a relationship with that man with the dark hair? What was his name Ian?" she was talking faster now. " Besides aren't you guys a little to young anyway? Because even if he wanted to he would have to do it with someone his age anyway. Right?" Samone's voice was choked up a bit. Does she like him?

I looked at her relieved that she understood a little bit. " Samone Jarred he was being . . . Sarcastic he didn't mean to say that. He was trying to get Mel, the girl with the black hair to better understand something" I said carefully not wanting to give away Jamie's secret. Samone gave a breath. "Oh I thought he really meant that he wanted to-" she looked up embarrassed " I mean that-

I laughed "its fine Samone I understand" she smiled and got up quickly heading over to Lily to give her, her dish. Oh my god! Samone likes Jamie to at the sound of it. Jamie's going to be so happy! But if Jamie doesn't want her to know then she most likely won't want him to no either. I got up and waved to Lily. She smiled and continued kneading the doe. Maybe she wants some help with that. "Lily would you like some help with those?" I asked starting to head over to her.

"No dear I' am fine you go ahead" Lily answered. I stood there unsure. She'll probably just shush me away anyway. I headed to the wash room when I ran smack into someone. "Wanda?" I heard a gruff voice ask. I looked up in the dim light and saw Jeb. "Oh hi Jeb" I said. Really wanting to take a bath . " Er hello Wanda I have something to do so I'll get back to you later ok?" Jeb said nervously. I shrugged and walked on. When I walked into the pitch black room I heard the rushing of water and walked further in.

"Hello? Is any body in here? Its me Wanda?" I listened for the sound of splashing or anything to give someone away but heard nothing. I silently stripped of my clothes and washed them in the little pool. I then stepped in feeling the lukewarm water. Feeling its warmth against my skin made me shiver.

All of a sudden I heard breathing next to me. I screamed. "Wanda?" I heard Ian's voice. I screamed even louder and instinctively covered up my small body. "Ian voice suddenly became filled with embarrassment. "Oh my god Wanda what are you doing in here! Didn't you know I was in here?" I stopped screaming. " Ian I-I didn't know you were in here!" I said. My face warm. "Ian's in here naked!. Wait naked? Ahhhhhhhhhhhh he's naked! He's naked? OH MY GOD HE'S NAKED! "Oh my god your . . . Naked" I whispered.

"Um Wanda I' am kinda taking a bath here so yea I' am naked. And so are . . . You" Ian said slowly. He finally realized the situation we were in and heard a splash in the water. Pretty sure that he was covering up. " Um . . . Ian I think I'll get out . . . I think. But don't look ok?" I said slowly rising. I could see the shape of his body. "Yea" he said bitterly. "I wont look. And you should go" Ian took a deep breath and the water sloshed around a bit.

I quickly got into my wet cloths and ran into the dark hallway. Why did Ian sound like that? Was he mad at me? But why would he be mad? I've been here for years and still don't understand human emotions. I walked out shivering from my wet cloths.

I sneezed and walked back to my room. Finding nothing I sat in walked around a bit to dry off. Maybe I could help someone wit something. Lily left the tray of dirty dishes on the floor. She probably just took a break with them. So she could be back at any second. I quickly hauled the dishes to the wash room, before she could stop me. I avoided the little pool and I scrubbed the dishes for about an hour before the were done.

I hefted them up and struggled to carry them back to the kitchen. I dropped the tray on the floor resulting that a plate fell out and shattered to pieces, sighing. Of course. The sunlight filtering through the cracks in the ceiling landed straight on my head. I quickly bent down to pick the shards of glass off the floor and winced when I saw a thick red liquid coming out of my finger.

It dropped on the hard floor and pooled out every were. I quickly tried to wipe it off but it smudged all over my hands. The sun beat down on my fore head and was dripping in my eyes. Making the mistake of trying to get the sweat out smeared blood all over my face. I need to get to Doc's. I ran to Doc's infirmary and stepped in to find Ian talking to Doc in the corner of the cramped room.

I patiently waited till they were done or noticed me. "W-Wanda what happened to you are you alright?" Ian said when he saw me. His eyes carefully inspected the blood on my hands and on my forehead. "Um Ian its nothing I cut my self on a piece of glass and started bleeding so I tried to wipe everything up and-"

"Just be quiet Wanda let Doc fix you up ok? . . . And your never doing the dishes again" Ian said firmly. I blushed with embarrassment, being led to a cot. Doc wiped all the blood off with a little spare towel. "Well the only real damage is this finger" Doc applied the Heal. It closed my wound up easily and stopped the bleeding. " So your all good to go" Doc reassured taking his place behind his desk. "Ian breathed out and sighed. "Wanda you need to be more careful you could of got really hurt and if you did . . . " Ian didn't finish but closed his eyes.

Ian's got to be over reacting, I mean its just a little glass right? I got back to my feet my curly blonde hair bouncing up and down. Ian's eyes peeked open and he gazed up at me, as he heard the light taps of my feet hit the ground. I blushed and started walking out of the room. Why is he staring at me? I didn't know Ian following me until I felt arms wrap around me. I jumped ,startled but then fit perfectly in to his arms. " I didn't know you were following me" I said. He didn't answer. His mouth found my neck and kissed. I was surprised at the intensity. "Ian what are you-

He flipped me around and his lips crushed mine in a second. I didn't feel love but anger. Anger? Why would Ian be mad at me? The kisses were strong and not gentle like he usually does. He pushed me to the wall while his tongue explored the inside of my mouth. What was he doing? My mind said. Are you sure this is right? Should you be doing this? But the human inside me urged to go on and take it all the way.

Since this was human I was dealing with I might as well be human? No I' am not human and that's what Ian loves about me right? I stopped kissing him and stayed still. He grunted annoyingly and pushed up against me harder kissing me harder. The stone wall pressing against my back hurt. Who was this? This was not Ian.

I tried to push him away but my little hands wouldn't make the big man stop. I cried out as he pushed even harder that I didn't think was possible. Ian stopped so suddenly that it looked like nothing happened. His face being torturous and he stepped away immediately. "Wanda I-" his voice broke and he crumpled to his knees. Instinctively I went over to him. "Ian? Ian what's wrong?"

"Why don't you love me anymore?" Ian asked miserably. I looked at him shocked. Why don't I love him? What is he talking about? That's unbelievable? Why would he even think or say that? "Ian what are you talking about?" Ian looked up at me his eyes teary. "I-I just feel that you don't . . . don't love me. After that raid its so different now. You look at me like I'm some kind of _monster_." I shivered at the way he said it. Like a reminder of all of those poor souls they were killing to try to figure out a way to get the humans back to themselves.

Monster? I was so confused what was he talking about? "Ian I still don't understand. But I do love you. I don't know any reason why you would say I don't." I said worried. "Ian shook his head. "No you look at me like I' am just going to turn on you or even when we kiss you seem different. Just not yourself" Ian looked up all the tears gone. "I-it really seemed to me that you didn't. I just . . . Don't know what came over me I' am so so so sorry. I didn't mean to it just . . ." he didn't finish

I closed my arms around Ian. Poor Ian. He sobbed in my arms. "Y-you do love me . . . Right?" I looked at him incredulous. "Of course I do Ian! Can you please stop asking me that?" I practically yelled at him. My voice sounding loud I lowered it so he wouldn't have any other weird emotions and feelings. I sighed and helped him up. "Ian are we ready?" Ian didn't answer because Jarred walked in on us. "Ian. Wanda we have to raid. Doc just used up the last of our supplies. And who knows what would happen if he didn't have any more" Jared looked pointedly at me. Ian just laughed and leading me to our room to get ready. Finally I was going to be useful around here and not a total waste.

This is my personal thoughts about this chapter in my story. I don't think It fits good with the whole main idea of the story. So if you could review or send me a private message of what you think of it that would be awesome. Thanks! Hope you like it!


End file.
